The Boo Boos and Ouchies Clause Addition
by Rockyele
Summary: There is a new feature to add to the Boo-Boos and Ouchies Clause of Sheldon and Amy's Relationship Agreement ;


- "...Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

- "Thank you, Penny."

- "You're welcome, sweetie."

Penny waited as Sheldon cleaned his heavily congested nose to tuck him better under his sheets.

Poor thing.

She had to admit he had acted admirably and responded as a real boyfriend, taking care of that horrendous flu Amy had caught two weeks ago.

Who would have guessed? Germaphobe, hypochondriac, allergic-to-human-contact Sheldon Cooper asking for a week off in his job to take care of his girlfriend?

Okay, he had spent the first day hiding in his room, claiming he was sick himself, trying to avoid his boyfriend duties, but at the end, he had caved in, manned up, and responded to the "Boo-boos and Ouchies" clause of their "Relationship (or whatever) Agreement".

She rolled her eyes, how was it that Amy tolerated all the crap that whack-a-doodle came up with?

Anyway, after his initial hesitation, he had been a total champion; even moving to Amy's apt for a few days to watch out for her all day, sleeping in her couch, shopping, cooking and giving her medication, cleaning and sanitizing the whole place, buying and distributing robes, masks and gloves for everyone who wanted to visit, and scheduling said visits. Perhaps he was going too far with his intention to rent a decontamination unit, but at the end, they all know he just meant well.

She had always known that, under his aloof demeanor, he was that _Wall-E esque_ robot with a good heart inside, and, as crazy and weird couple they formed, she had always said that his relationship with Amy was highlighting all his tender qualities even more.

Of course, in spite of all his prevention measures, he had caught the flu as well, and was still suffering the consequences.

- "Hasn't Amy arrived yet?" -he asked

- "I think not, after her illness, she has backlog at the lab, doesn't she?"

- "Yes, but she should be here by now."

Penny contained a laugh seeing his bratty pout. She knew how dedicated Amy was as a girlfriend, and, still, he wanted more attention. He could be all the genius he wanted, but, at heart, he still was a little kid.

- "Don't worry, she will be here soon."

- "Excuse me..."

Penny recognized the slightly raspy voice immediately, she turned over with a smile.

- "See? she's here already!"

Penny froze in the spot and her jaw dropped.

Amy was there, yes, but she was not the every-day Amy. She was wearing a blue dress with an embroidered badge at the chest height (and with a much shorter skirt than the ones she used to wear), black tights and black boots, her hair looked different, more elaborated, and she was carrying a metal-box thingy with an stick attached to it that made strange buzzing noises.

- "Star Trek" -she thought to herself, having no idea how she had recognized the costume's source at first sight (darn! she really had spent too much time with the guys!)

- "I'm sorry beauty" -Amy continued -"I hate to be forced to do without your more than enjoyable company, but, as a responsible doctor, I have a patient to take care of."

While saying this, she had directed her eyes to Sheldon, with that indescribable coquettish smile and intense stare.

With her mouth still hanging and not able to make any question, Penny looked at Sheldon.

Bad idea.

He was smiling too, and that smile was like nothing she had seen before on him, just as that strange, mischievous twink in his eyes. Eyes that were locked on Amy Farrah Fowler's, in that strange, tango-like visual-contact-dance she realized she actually had witnessed before, but that still was kind of unsettling to watch for the mere spectator.

- "Penny"

It took her a couple seconds to notice she was being called, and that it was him.

- "Y-yes?"

- "You heard the doctor. Please leave."

Penny decided there was no use to continue there (in fact, she really wanted to get outta there), so, she nodded and headed to the door, Amy walked past in her way, cheekily winking an eye to her. She hurried the pace, but still had the chance to listen a bit of their exchange before getting out.

- "Well, Mr. Cooper, how is my patient today?"

- "I'm feeling terrible Doctor! I think I will need… A full checkup."

- "Oh, really? I'll see what we can do… to cure your pain…"

Penny closed the door behind her. She was not sure if the sound she was hearing was just the buzz from the machine Amy has brought, or if Sheldon was, indeed, purring.

She shuddered.

"Holy crap in a cracker!"

#

Leonard left the book he was reading aside. Penny had entered the room, sat in the bed besides him and just stared at the infinite in silence for a good five minutes.

- "Is everything okay?" -he asked

Penny looked at him (or something like that) she still seemed absent. Before he could repeat the question, she got closer and semi-cuddled with him. He put his arms around her, a bit confused.

- "Leonard…" - she said at last.

- "Yes?"

- "They grow up so fast!"


End file.
